


Lost In Your Eyes

by yootaeyang



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yootaeyang/pseuds/yootaeyang
Summary: Taeyang doesn’t seem to be an easy going person. Or he just doesn’t like you, you can’t be sure. But you don’t really care either.That is, until he decides it’s a great idea to kiss you out of nowhere in front of everyone. You’re gonna fucking kill him.





	Lost In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! so, this is actually my first fanfic ever and english isn’t my first language so it might contain some inaccuracies... feel free to point them out so i can fix them! anyway, i hope u enjoy reading it :’))

It‘s right after noon, your best friend finally has the weekend off from work and you‘re more than excited to see him, after he had spent almost a whole month traveling around the world with his bandmates.  
You are calmly strolling towards their dorm when you hear a voice calling you “Hey!! Wait for me!!”

You look around just in time to see a very joyful Rowoon running to you, with a huge smile on his face “I can’t believe you’re actually here! I missed you so much” and he proceeds to give you the biggest bear hug while you tell him how much you missed him as well.... because you really, really did. “C’mon, I will walk you to my dorm”

You didn’t really know exactly who would be expecting you and Rowoon in his place, but you definitely didn’t think Yoo Taeyang would. Not that you hated him or anything, he was just so... Annoying. Annoyingly hot, actually.  
Taeyang was a dancer — a really talented one, for what it’s worth — and a vocalist for Rowoon’s group, but he was rarely at their dorm. He spent so much time practicing that he barely even slept. You thought that was actually a little sad, but it was his choice after all... Maybe the over exhaustion was the reason he didn’t even try to be nicer to you... or to anyone.

“Hey” Taeyang’s eyes lit up a little when he saw you, but he didn’t really smile or anything and you just shot back a simple “Hi Taeyang”, proceeding to greet Youngbin, Inseong and Dawon who were much, much warmer to you, hugging you and asking about your week.

“Sooooo, everyone, I wanted us to have the most fun today, so I prepared a couple of games for us to play!” Rowoon announced and Dawon immediately started complaining “Oh noooooo, your games are boring as fuck!! We should play something actually fun today, right, love?” Inseong, his boyfriend, just ignored him and stood still while Rowoon only went “Shut up Dawon, we’re not playing truth or dare while sober, keep it for one of your upcoming parties”

Dawon rolled his eyes and smirked “Did you really think I would agree to come and not bring alcohol?”

 

 

So yeah, turns out Lee Dawon could be very persuasive when he wanted to... That’s how the six of them end up drunk as fuck at 4pm in Seoul. Life is great. Everything’s great. Youngbin at this point is half asleep on the floor next to Rowoon, Inseong and Dawon are probably making out somewhere in the kitchen and Taeyang.... Taeyang is just there, sitting on the couch, staring at you for what feels like ages.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, huh?” Ok. Maybe you didn’t mean for the words to come out so rude but you’re just gonna blame it on the alcohol, you’re indeed very tipsy after all.

“W-what?” Taeyang choked on his words and glanced at the floor.

“I mean, I don’t get you!” You’re so frustrated you even stand up and move towards the door to leave. “You just never seemed to give a damn about me, and now that we have the chance to spend a day together and maybe stop things from getting too awkward, you just fuck everything up! Even during the game, you kept giving me those ugly looks! Is it something I’ve done? Something I’ve said?? I really don’t fucking-“

“Shut up” That’s the last thing you hear before you realize that Yoo Taeyang has not only left the couch, but is a good 5cm from your face, pressing you against the wall with his body, hands on both sides of your head.

“What are yo-“

“I said...” He comes even closer, this time you can actually feel his breath on your face and his lips on yours “...Shut up.”

He kisses you hard, forcing you to open up for him and you can’t help but let out a low moan. You’re too weak. You have always had that soft spot for him, and now that you’re not even sober... You decide to just give up and kiss him back as hard as you can.

The kiss is kinda sloppy but you really don’t even care at this point, you just want more and more, you can feel his cock getting hard in his pants as he grinds on you, his crotch rubbing against your jeans, you’re prepared to give everything for him if he just only asks for it.... when suddenly-

“Uh, guys?” Taeyang immediately backs off and runs to the couch when he hears Inseong’s voice “O-oh, um... I just wanted to let you know that me and Sanghyuk are leaving now... Um... Sorry for interrupting” He mumbles “So yeah... don’t wait up for us!”  
You hear the door close, and it’s only awkward silence for a good minute until Taeyang clears his throat, stands up and leaves you there, all by yourself in the room.

It takes a while for you to recompose. When you do, you immediately head to the corner where you last saw the other two sleeping, only to find a very woke Youngbin.

“Oh, hey. I’m... I think I’m gonna leave now. Could you tell Rowoon I went home when he wakes up?”

“Yeah, sure” he agrees

“Thank you, Bin. I owe you one... See you later” you thank him in a rush and leave.

 

 

It’s been two hours. Two hours since you arrived home. You’ve already taken a shower, eaten, starred at your phone for half an hour, brushed your teeth... And yet you can still feel the ghost of his lips on yours. Was that even real? Or were you so drunk that you made everything up? No... that couldn’t be it. What the fuck, though... What was wrong with him? 

Your useless and apparently endless thinking is interrupted by a phone call.

“Hey! Why did you leave so early? I though we were gonna go grab something for dinner?” It was Rowoon.

“Oh, yeah... Sorry for that, I just didn’t feel so good and didn’t wanna wake you up so I just left by myself.” you lied.

“Oh my God, you’re sick? Have you taken any meds? I can bring some for you If you want!! I really will!” he says anxiously and you kinda panic for a second 

“NO!! No no, there’s no need for that! Don’t worry, I’m okay! I’ve already taken medicine, we can see each other tomorrow instead... If that’s okay”

“Well, sure.. If that’s what you want.” he mutters.

“Yeah... I just wanna lie down right now and rest a little. See you tomorrow?” He sighs.

“See you then” and hangs up.

You let a very long sigh and decide you’ve had enough of this. You’re too exhausted to keep overthinking everything, so you decide to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water and head back to your room right after so you can get a proper 8 hours of sleep before you wake up tomorrow and have to deal with all the mess you’ve gotten yourself into.

 

It’s a bit over 9am when you wake up. You can barely stand up without throwing up or you know, feel like dying and you even got a huge headache too. Fuck.  
You decide to take a shower again, in hopes the hot water will make you feel better somehow.

A few minutes later, checking your phone for the first time that morning, you notice you have 5 unread messages.

[from: Rowoon ❤️]  
[8:21] heyyyyy wakey wakey  
[8:21] oh wait are u not still asleep?  
[8:21] damn i almost forgot... you’re probably hungover af  
[8:25] want me to get you some aspirin?  
[8:32] well nvm... just text me when you wake up

You sigh again. Rowoon can be a little over the edge sometimes, but he’s probably the most caring person you’ve ever met. That’s why, in a few moments, you end up texting him back.

[You]  
[9:43] heyhey i just woke up  
[9:43] i still feel like shit, but i’ve already taken my meds and am drinking lots of water so imma be feeling better soon dont worry  
[9:44] you still wanna hang out today?

You’re probably gonna regret moving out of the bed today but whatever.

[From: Rowoon ❤️]  
[9:45] yeah!! you wanna have brunch together or something?

[You]  
[9:46] sure, i don’t feel like eating a lot but i can’t starve myself to death either so....

[From: Rowoon ❤️]  
[9:47] deal! meet me in half an hour in the dorm? we can grab smt to eat from that cafe across the street and eat home, i got something i want u to see hehe 

[You]  
[9:47] hmmmmMmm alright then, see ya!

It’s exactly 10:35 when you enter the cafe with Rowoon beside you. You don’t really like the idea of going back to the dorm... Not with the possibility of a certain Taeyang being there. But Rowoon has no idea of what happened yesterday, and he looks so incredibly excited to show you something that you can’t really say no to him... Besides, you can’t run from someone forever, right? So you just order a cup of coffee — in which Rowoon insists on paying for — to take away and head back to the dorm with him.

Getting there and going to his shared room was easy. Chani, his roommate, isn’t home. And neither is Taeyang. Rowoon says they’re both probably in the studio practicing for their upcoming album... he doesn’t really know.

“Soooo, it’s actually... Y’know... Nothing much, but I kinda... Made a song... Together with Juho.” He stumbles upon his words, as if he’s too shy and nervous at the same time, which he probably is.

“Wait, wait oh my God!! Your first song?? That’s amazing Rowoon, I wanna hear it! Will you let me listen to it?” You ask, sounding as excited as Rowoon himself.

“Well yeah, of course! That’s why you’re here!”

And that’s how you spend the next three and a half minutes listening to a still non-released song which might just be one of the most beautiful ballads you’ve ever heard.

“Wow... Holy shit, that’s... I’m literally speechless” You tell him, kinda tearing up a little. 

“I’m so proud of you” You just start nervously laughing at this point because wow... That’s your best friend full filling his dreams. The boy you’ve known since you were a child...

“Are you crying?? Is the song that bad???” But he’s actually laughing, the biggest smile on his face, one of those that won’t even let you see his eyes properly.

After telling you all about how he and Juho wrote and composed the song, how hard it was but also how satisfactory it was to see the final product, he says “And there’s also something else...”

“Yeah? What is it?” You ask curiously.

“So since we’re a boygroup, we have to have a choreography to pretty much every song we release, right? And turns out Taeyang helped me with this one... Actually, he made it all himself” he laughs and pauses a little. 

“But yeah, for this one it’s only me, Taeyang and Juho. I recorded our last practice, and wanted to show you as well, if that’s okay?” 

Oh shit. Taeyang is part of it... And you can’t really refuse to watch it.. Besides, a part of you really wants to see the boy’s skills.

“Oh yeah, of course! Show me!” Sounding more excited than you actually are.

Well... At first everything was fine. It was just a couple of movements here and there, since it was a ballad, nothing much. But then... Taeyang – and damn him – decided to add a drop after the chorus, which not only sounded great but also looked great. His movements were precise but also smooth, and he was wearing a whiteish tank top, which was even worse because he was sweating and it showed everything and that just wasn’t fair to you. At all. Fuck you Yoo taeyang.

“So... You like it?” He sounds so hopeful you can’t help but smile and reply 

“Obviously! You guys are great dancers, I’m always impressed!”

You give him some more compliments here and there as he keeps telling you all about his upcoming album and how you can’t ever tell anyone about today or he’ll get killed by his manager and again, you can’t help but laugh a little. It’s great to have Rowoon back.

 

By noon, you’re back home again. Yes, going out with your friends is great and fun and everything, but for that, you need money. And to earn money, you need to work. So you end up spending the rest of the day finishing some paperwork which was due today while drinking some tea Rowoon also bought for you this morning. It’s a good, ordinary day. 

 

Three days later, on wednesday, Rowoon messages you. He’s been so busy this week, but he thinks he can find some time for you today.

[From: Rowoon ❤️]  
[1:35pm] helloooo  
[1:36pm] i finally got some free time this evening! wanna hang out?  
[1:36pm] i thought maybe we could meet at the dance studio and go out for dinner somewhere nearby.. what do you think? i miss youuuuu

[You]  
[1:38pm] heyyyyy yeah of course, sounds great!! i miss you a lot too :( can you text me the studio address? 

[From: Rowoon ❤️]  
[1:40pm] sure!! what about meeting there at 7 ish? my practice ends at around 6:45 so i would just take a quick shower and meet u by 7. if you get there but can’t find me, you’re more than welcome inside the studio, everyone else will probably be in the shower as well so just wait for me in the dance room or whatever

[You]  
[1:41pm] okay, see u then! 😙

By half past six you’re already all dressed up and getting in the car to go. The address Rowoon sent you is actually not that far, just around ten minutes by car, but you figured you would just leave already since you didn’t have anything to do at home anyway.

Finding the place was pretty easy, being well located in the city center, and so you text Rowoon as soon as you arrive.

[You]  
[6:44] heya ik im a bit early but i arrived already 😅 you’re probably heading to the shower now so idk ill just do as u told me and wait for u in the dance room. call me when you’re ready!

You shyly make your way into the building and then into the dance room. Rowoon apparently had already let the people from the reception know that you were coming since they didn’t ask much from you and just showed you where everything was.

You were planning on waiting for him while listening to music or something like that just to pass the time, but apparently... you weren’t alone, like you thought you would be.

As you entered the dance room, the music fading, the only thing you could see was a very exhausted looking Taeyang, lying down on the floor while breathing heavily. Wasn’t he supposed to be in the changing room with Rowoon?!

God, that was so unfair... He apparently had spent longer than expected dancing and... He looked good as fuck, even all wrecked like that. It made you so incredibly angry. He never paid any attention to you, and because of that you tried to ignore all your feelings for him. Then he suddenly did pay you attention but it was all for nothing since he would either scream at you or let you know how dumb you were. And then... then he kissed you. He almost did more than that. And then he just left. He left you without a word. Left you to overthink all your actions a thousand times. You needed more than that. You need more than that. You deserve an explanation, at the very least.

“Taeyang.” You call him firmly.

He is startled by your voice and stands up immediately. “W-what are you doing here?!” 

For a moment, he looks even more nervous than you think you do now. Or is that only confusion in his eyes?

“It doesn’t matter. But you... You owe me an explanation, don’t you think?” You try to keep your eyes on his, but suddenly he’s back to the Taeyang you’re used to seeing. Cold. Unimpressed. He looks like he doesn’t care. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says coldly.

And that’s what triggers you. How dare he deny it?

So you walk all the way over to him, until you’re only a few inches from his face, teasing him, and says “Now, do you really not know?”

From the way he licks his lips and glances at your mouth, you think you’ve won. But then... he’s staring at your eyes again and blurting “I’m not dumb. I know what I did, but I was drunk. I would never, ever, do that again. You think you’re special, huh? Guess what, you’re not! You were just there and I was fucking horny and that was all. I don’t owe you anything. Now if you excuse me, I actually have some practicing to do.” 

And that’s how all the confidence you gathered goes to waste in a matter of seconds. It was sad, really. You thought maybe someone you had an interest in would finally reciprocate. But no, you’ve just fallen for another fucking jerk. What a great life.

“You’re so full of yourself, huh? Just because you’re out there looking like you do and with teenage girls screaming your name every night, doesn’t give you the right to treat people like objects! If you don’t wanna hook up with someone, then don’t! Don’t give them false hopes.” You sigh. “Honestly.... Fuck you. You make me so angry!! I shouldn’t even be here I jus-“

“Yeah, you shouldn’t.” He interrupts. “Just fucking leave, I already said I don’t care about you and I don’t wanna see you. Goodbye.” He turns around and this time you can actually feel the tears burning your eyes. What a great fucking night. You can’t meet Rowoon like that. He can’t see you crying because of something stupid like that. So you just walk away from the dance practice room and head for the nearest bathroom... But find him instead.

“Hey, you’re her-“ He was all smiles until he sees you wiping away a tear and his face immediately changes for one full of worry.

“Are you crying?? What the fu- What happened?” He sounds angry now.

“N-nothing. I’m okay, I promise. Just please show me where the nearest bathroom is?” You say slowly, almost like a whisper.

“God... Fine. I’ll take you there, but you have to tell me what happened afterwards.” He begs.

“Just... take me there, please.”

As soon as you get inside the bathroom, you sit on the floor for what feels like ages, your hands on your mouth so Rowoon won’t hear your sobs. You don’t remember the last time you cried like that. It was just... too much now. You weren’t crying only because of what had just happened. You were crying because of everything. Because you’re not one to cry often. Because people treat you like shit and you just let it pass. Because you’re tired.  
Rowoon nocks on the door and you’re forced to pull yourself together.

“Come on, C’mon.... You’re stronger than that. there are people who still care for you. One of them is right outside waiting for you. Pull. Yourself. Together.” You whisper for yourself right before washing your face a few times, drying it and opening the door. You don’t know what you’ll tell Rowoon, but you’ll figure it out.

 

The rest of the night doesn’t really go as planned. At all. Yes, you two still manage to go to the pub near the studio, but you thought you would be over what happened and would just make something up to tell Rowoon, and then go home but-

“So... you really like him, huh?” You suddenly didn’t feel half as drunk as you felt just 5 seconds ago. What did I just do. Oh my god.

“What?! Oh... I-I don’t know. I mean- No I don’t! I just... He’s not bad looking and I didn’t think he was a bad guy and then...” Fuck. How much had you told Rowoon? Does he know about the dorm thing?

“And then you two made out... In my place. And you lied to me. Told me you were sick and left me...” He sounds weird, like he doesn’t really believe in what he’s saying.

“God, I’m so sorry Rowoon. I’m so so so sorry, I feel so bad. Please forget I ever told you anything. It’s never gonna happen again.” You feel so fucking bad now, you shouldn’t have lied to your best friend. But also... no one needed to know about your stupid crush. Especially now. Especially Rowoon. It was just pointless. You’re so embarrassed you can barely even look him in the eye.

“Don’t be. You did nothing wrong.” And then the sadness and disappointment you thought you had seen on his eyes a minute ago... disappeared, just like that. 

“You know what? I’m gonna fucking kill him! I... How could he do that to you? Honestly, what the fuck is wrong with him?!” He sounds more than angry now.

“No, no, no, please!! Just let it be... I’m okay, I promise you. The last thing I want now is to cause even more trouble to you. Please just pretend you don’t know anything...” You beg and he just stares at your eyes directly for what feel like ages, jaw clenched.

“Fine. But just because I don’t wanna make things worse for you.” And you can finally breathe again.

“Thank you, Rowoon. Seriously. I’m so glad I have you... And once again, I apologize for everything.”

“Stop apologizing, It’s really okay.” He gives you what was probably supposed to be a reassuring smile but it doesn’t feel honest at all. 

“I’ll call a cab for you, you’re in no condition to drive right now.”

 

When you wake up the day after, you feel just like you did last week. Terrible. Physically and Mentally so. But this time you can actually eat something without feeling like throwing up all the time, so it’s a win, you think.

Remembering what happened yesterday is not something you want to do, so you try to occupy your mind with everything and anything. You make breakfast, you clean the kitchen and your bedroom, you check your phone... There are no messages from Rowoon. Just a couple from your mom asking you how you are and that’s all. You feel... kind of empty. You didn’t expect Rowoon to be that angry or disappointed... Was it really that bad that you had feelings for your best friend’s friend? Or is he more mad about the fact that you lied to him? You considered apologizing again, but you thought that would only make things even more awkward, so you just... Decided to wait. You had some work to do anyway, so you’d just give him time to think while you kept yourself busy with something else. Yeah, that would have to do.

Almost two days go by until you finally, finally get a text from Rowoon. You were on the verge of having a mental breakdown. You were this close to calling him.

[From: Rowoon ❤️]  
[11:37am] um... hey.  
[11:37am] can you call me?

And you immediately do.

“Hey! I thought I wouldn’t hear from you anymore...” You tell him, hoping to sound as heartbroken as you felt.

“What?! No! No, I would never do that! I- I just... needed time. To think, I mean.“

“Yeah, I know, I thought so, It’s okay, real-“

“Just... hear me out” He interrupts. “Um, so yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you before, I know you hate when I do that, I know your anxiety will barely let you sleep, thinking that you fucked up and everything... I know.” He sighs. “It was just a big surprise for me, you know? And I also thought I needed some time, or else I would end up killing Taeyang with my bare hands. But honestly, it’s okay now. I just want my best friend to be happy, that’s all. So we can just forget what happened.“ You thought he was done, but then he decides he isn’t. “Also... I promise you, Taeyang is not a bad person. I know I’m not one to talk much about other friends or family, but Taeyang... He’s really one of the softest, most hard working and most passionate guys I know.” He sighs. “I think I know why he did what he did, although I can’t be sure since you begged me not to talk to him... But yeah. Just... maybe try not to hate him? If you can?” 

This time it’s you who sighs. “I can’t promise you that... But I’ll try.”

“That’s enough for now... Thank you.” And this time you can actually feel the little smile on his face. 

 

The next few days are pretty much a blur. You’re too busy with work, having to write long ass pages for new articles you’re working on, and so you figure you don’t really have the time to be feeling sorry for yourself or to hate anyone. You even meet Taeyang a few more times, it’s almost inevitable at this point. Every time you either ignore him or just greet him briefly. And he never pays you much attention, as usual.

Today is Sunday, you’ve just finished what you’ve been working on for the past week and can finally breathe again. You decide to have lunch in a restaurant nearby since you’re too lazy to cook something yourself.  
It’s just a 5 minute walk, you choose a table and order your food as soon as you get there. When the food arrives, you eat it slowly, concentration switching between your food and your phone. You’re startled when you feel someone’s hand on your shoulder.

“Hey!” You hear Youngbin’s voice and put your phone down on the table.

“Oh shit, hey!! You surprised me!” You tell him, laughing a little.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do so” He laughs as well. “So...” he continues. “Can I sit here? I kinda need to talk to you about something... If you have time, of course.”

You have no idea what to expect from him, but you’re too curious to deny it. Besides, you do have time now. “Sure! Take a seat.”

He sits in front of you, sighs a little and says “It’s about Taeyang.” 

You really, really wanted to tell him to fuck off, but Youngbin was a great person and you didn’t wanna be rude. And more important, he didn’t know anything about what happened, so it’d be weird, right?

“Oh? Ok... What’s wrong?” You try not to sound too annoyed.

“Well... I thought a lot if I should reach out to you or not, since it’s not really my business... But I just said ‘Fuck it’ and now I’m here.” He laughs nervously. “So... You know Taeyang is my roommate, right? And I noticed that he has been looking and feeling like shit for a week now. If he wasn’t one to talk much before, now he’s not talking at all. He doesn’t even feel like practicing anymore, and dancing has always been the thing he loves the most. I’ve tried talking to him, but him being the stubborn idiot he is, keeps saying that he’s fine...”

“Sorry to interrupt you, Bin, but why are telling me this? It’s not like I’m his friend or anything.” 

“That’s the thing. He does.” He shakes his head and sighs.

“What?!” What does he mean?

“I know what happened in the dorm that day. I wasn’t asleep, remember? And I’ve known Taeyang for almost 8 years now. I know you don’t know him that well, but do you really think he would do what he did if he didn’t like you?” You stay silent, and he keeps going. “Have you ever seen him with other girls? Probably not! Have you never wondered why?” You can’t believe Youngbin is telling you all of that. 

“Taeyang can fool everyone, but not me. I don’t know what happened between you two after that day, but he’s feeling like shit and I’m just tired of seeing him like that and...” He sighs again. “He really does like you a lot.”

You’re so fucking confused right now. Taeyang isn’t even here yet he’s still managing to turn your life into a mess again.

“Well, if you’re right, he did a very poor job at showing his interest.”

“I know, I know, but-“

“You don’t know what happened after that day. Right?” You interrupt him again.

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, he fucked up! I decided to talk to him about what happened- about what he had done back then, and he was a jerk to me. He basically told me that I was just another girl, that he didn’t have any interest in me and that he would never do that again, that it was a mistake. Does it sound like “liking someone” to you?” You’re angry now, you can’t even help it anymore.

“God...” Youngbin sighs. “He’s so fucking dumb. Why the fuck did he do that?!”

“He’s just a rude person, that’s all.”

“No, that’s not it. I swear, Taeyang would never even hurt a fly. There must be a reason... Can’t you talk to him again?”

“What?!” You laugh. “Are you seriously asking me to let myself be humiliated again? No fucking way. Sorry Bin, but he doesn’t like me.” You start to gather your things to go, you’re done with this conversation.

“Wait.” He grabs your wrist, not letting you go. “What if he does?” He’s unbelievable. “I’ll talk to him. Will you let him explain himself if he reaches out to you? Even if you don’t want anything with him anymore... I just want him to apologize to you and stop feeling sorry for himself.” He looks really worried about his friend. You sigh.

“Fine. I’ll let him explain himself. But I’ll not reach out to him. If he really feels sorry for what he did, he has to come find me and apologize.” You tell him firmly. You’re tired of running after Taeyang.

“Ok, that’s enough for me... Thank you. I’ll talk to him.”

 

When you arrive home after leaving the restaurant, you wonder if you were too rude to Youngbin and if you should apologize... But you think he’ll understand you. You didn’t mean to disrespect him in any way, it was just that nothing he told you made any sense and... If it was the truth... You’d want to hear it from Taeyang’s mouth anyway.

You wait for exactly three days. Three very long days. You were honestly starting to consider talking to him again... What if Youngbin was right? What if Yoo Taeyang liked you? What if there’s something else going on that you don’t know? Your anxiety barely let you sleep these past couple of days. You hate yourself so much for suffering over this... You just want him to apologize so you’ll stop worrying over everything.

You’re talking to Rowoon on the phone, he’s in the middle of explaining to you where that really nice pub he went to yesterday is located, when you hear a ‘beep’ and notice you have another incoming call.

“Hey, Rowoon? Can I call you later? Someone else is calling.” You let him know.

“Oh, yeah sure! I’ll message you the location.” And hangs up.

“Hello?” You pick up the other call.

“Um... Hey.” You freeze when you recognize the voice coming from the phone. “It’s Taeyang. I’m sorry for calling you out of a sudden like that, but can we meet? I need to talk to you- I mean, it’s okay if you never want to see my face again, I would understand and I would not hate you for that, I swear-“

“Ok, Taeyang. I’ll listen to what you have to say” You tell him because why the fuck not? You just want all of this to be over.

“Really?” He sounds relieved.

“Yeah, as long as you don’t treat me like shit again.” 

“Of course not. Can I, um... Maybe meet you at your house or somewhere private? I just don’t want anyone to hear what I have to say to you...”

“That’s... Weird, you know that, right? But yeah, whatever.”

“Ok, good. Can you text me the address? I’ll be there after I leave the studio, if that’s ok... Like 7 ish.”

“Fine. Let me know when you arrive.” You say and hang up.

God, you’re really scared of what he might tell you.   
You wait impatiently until 7. You can’t help but pace continuously around your room, you honestly feel like throwing up.  
At exactly 7:05, Taeyang messages you, saying he has arrived. You hear a knock on the door and immediately goes to the living room to open it. 

“Uh, hey.” Taeyang looks... Weird. He’s still as handsome as ever but something is off. You can tell right away that he hasn’t been sleeping well, his eyes are swollen from maybe scratching or crying or worrying, you can’t really say. And he has dark circles under them as well, that he didn’t have before. 

“Hey” You respond.

You don’t react for a few seconds, until you hear him say “Can I come in?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” And so he does.

He stands near the door, with you right in front of him and you think about whether you should ask him if he wants anything to drink or not but then you remember that, at the moment, he’s not really worth the effort.

“So, did Youngbin finally knock some sense into your mind?” You ask him, sitting in the chair opposite to him.

“I- What?! Youngbin?” He looks confused, making you confused as well. “What does Youngbin have to do with this?”

“Well, I’m just here talking to you now because he told me to give you a chance and that he would talk to you. Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“What? No! I- I was already planning on talking to you, to apologize. I haven’t even talked to him this week, I’ve been working with Juho on a new song and every time I go back to the dorm, he’s already asleep!”

Oh. You didn’t expect that.

“Well, okay... Are you still gonna apologize?”

“Fuck” He sighs, hands running through his hair. “Yeah... Just hear me out, please.” He pauses. “I’m so sorry. I’ve never felt so bad before, I really fucked up this time. I don’t know how much Youngbin told you, and I also don’t want you to pity me or anything, but I really am sorry for everything I ever did that hurt your feelings, I’ve been a mess this last week. So I decided, by myself, to talk to you, because I know I owe you both an apology and an explanation.” He sighs for the tenth time tonight. 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I need you to know how incredibly sorry I am for the things I said and did to you. I was unnecessarily rude, I said things I shouldn’t have said and I lied to you.” He seemed honest. “God...” He starts nervously laughing, shaking his head. His eyes looked a bit teary, but you did your best to ignore it. “I lied to myself as well. I’m so sorry for that day in the dancing room, and I’m sorry for the day in the dorm as well. But... I- I think you should know now... I like you. I like you so much it actually fucking hurts, did you know that?” He laughs a little. “You were always so nice to everyone, always with that bright smile on your face, you just caught my attention and I couldn’t take my eyes off you and-“

“Are you kidding me? If you liked me so much, why didn’t you just tell me? I fucking liked you back, you know that, right? And all you ever did was hurt my feelings. It doesn’t make any sense!”

“I know, I know.” He takes a moment and continues. “I know, but I thought that was the only way. I knew you liked me back. And I knew that if I didn’t act the way I did, I would just end up falling for you. But... You know Rowoon is my best friend as well, right? I couldn’t lose him. That’s why I did what I did.”

“W-what? What does Rowoon have to do with us?” Taeyang sounds crazy.

“Do you really not know your best friend?”

When you don’t reply, he continues. “He likes you too. He loves you. And I don’t blame him.” He laughs but adds no emotion to it. “He has grown up with you. You’re his best friend. You’re you. Your parents are friends, his parents wanted you to be his future girlfriend ever since you were kids. They probably still do, actually. Do you think it’d be fair for me to ruin that? How could I? How could I do something like this to the person who’s been a brother for me for the past decade? I just... I knew he loved you, and I knew he’d never confess to you because he’s too scared of being hurt and... God I’m such an asshole. I shouldn’t have kissed you and I shouldn’t have lied to you, I was also scared of being heartbroken again. I’m so sorry.”

Theres a very long moment of silence now. You’re just... Speechless. And Taeyang just stands there, waiting for you to recompose, your mouth wide opened in surprise.

“Oh my god. I... I didn’t know that.” You feel like crying now. What was wrong with you? How could you not know? You take a few more seconds trying to process everything that was just thrown at you. “Fuck, Taeyang, I’m sorry too. If only I knew... You should’ve told me earlier! Fuck, fuck...” A tear escapes from your eyes without you noticing, and you immediately feel Taeyang’s hand on your face. You close your eyes and lean on the touch.

“Please don’t cry.” He wipes it away and moves his hand back.

“I- I have to talk to him. I don’t wanna hurt him but... I can’t live like this. I truly can’t. I-“ 

“Shhh. It’s okay. Just... Take your time to process everything. It wouldn’t be fair of me to pressure you, so... I’ll leave you alone for now, if that’s what you want. I know it’s a lot. We can still be friends and-“

You look up to him, wiping your face this time. “I’m sorry but I‘m not sure if I can be friends with you.”

Taeyang’s eyes widen “O-oh, shit. Sorry, I- It’s ok. You don’t have to forgive me” He laughs. “ I really am an asshole, you’re better off without me” He takes a step back but you grab his arm for him to stop moving.

“No, dumbass, listen to me. I can’t be just friends with you knowing that you reciprocate my feelings... I can’t make myself love Rowoon as more than a friend when my heart says it’s just about that. Don’t you get it?” 

“Oh... But I- I can’t do that to him, I really can’t.” He looks miserable.

“Let me talk to him, will you? I’ll think about something, I don’t know... Just let me fix it. Even if nothing happens between you and me, I still need to figure things out with him.” You say, looking him in the eyes.

Taeyang sighs in defeat “Ugh, fine. I just... I don’t want him to hate me. I just want him to be happy.”

“I’m sure Rowoon would want you to be happy as well.”

And that’s how the conversation ends. Taeyang goes home after that and you’re all alone again. Stuck with your thoughts and 2 unread messages from Rowoon.

 

After spending the whole night overthinking the whole situation, you decide you’ve had enough. You go to sleep, promising yourself that you’ll talk to Rowoon tomorrow.

You don’t. You meet him about 4 times during the rest of the week, but you’re never alone and you haven’t gathered the courage to talk to him.

And Taeyang being annoyingly beautiful every time you meet them isn’t helping either. He’s not the same cold Taeyang anymore, but he isn’t making it obvious for other people to notice either. It’s just... The little things. He jokes with the boys even though you’re there with them and he doesn’t ignore you anymore. He also gives you the cutest eyesmile whenever he catches you staring at him. You really have to talk to Rowoon soon.

You finally do so on Saturday. You invite him to have dinner at your place and he accepts easily.  
When he arrives, you two make dinner together while listening to music, and it’s so much fun, it suddenly hits you that you really can’t lose him. You really can’t stand him being angry with you. He has to understand. Hopefully, he’ll support whatever decision you make.

After dinner, you finally manage to say “Rowoon? Um, I need to ask you something important. Can you be honest with me?

“Of course, what is it?” He asks curiously.

“Do you like me?” You look him in the eye while asking.

“W-what do you mean? You’re my best-“

“Rowoon.” You interrupt. “I mean it. Do you really like me?”

He sighs. “Who told you?” He looks serious now.

“Taeyang. But please, hear me out, okay?” Rowoon nods and you keep going. “I think I like Taeyang, Rowoon... I don’t know if this thing with him will work out or not, specially since he says he can’t be with me because he doesn’t wanna hurt his best friend... And I don’t want to either. But you know, I didn’t know you liked me until this week and maybe if I had found out earlier... Maybe I would’ve liked you back but I... I can’t. Not now at least. And I didn’t want to have to do this but I couldn’t live knowing that you had feelings towards me and I didn’t do anything about it. You’re my best friend and I can’t imagine living without you. Are you okay with us being only that?”

Rowoon sighs. “Did Taeyang really do all of that to you because he didn’t want to hurt me? He should’ve talked to me first, that idiot!” He shakes his head and continues. “Of course I’m okay with being your friend. Yes, I’ve liked you my entire life, and yes I was really surprised that Taeyang liked you, but I also have always known that you liked him. It was so obvious, he’s exactly your type.” He laughs. “But he’s not even the first guy you’ve liked, I know you’re worried about me, but I’m being honest. Yes, I’m sad that we can’t be together, but I saw that coming. I should’ve told you sooner, but I was too scared. Besides, I always had this feeling that you and Taeyang would end up together someday. He deserves someone like you in his life and... A-are those tears in your eyes? No, don’t cry!! Stop feeling sorry for me!” He stands from the couch, laughing, and hugs you tight.

“I’m not- crying! I just... God, I don’t deserve you, Rowoon. I’m so sorry I hurt you before, I wouldn’t have told you about the guys I liked if I knew you liked me and- Oh my God I sound like a terrible person, I’m so sorry.” Your head is pressed against his chest and you hope the few tears on your eyes don’t make his shirt wet.

Rowoon laughs again, and you know it’s an honest one. “Like I said, It’s okay. You shouldn’t apologize for something you can’t really control. Besides, I’ll find someone who likes me back, eventually” 

“Well, they will be the luckiest person in the world for having someone like you.” You’re smiling now.

“Shut up” He says, and keeps you close to him for a few more seconds, before saying “Now go get your man, will you?”

“Well... About that... Could you maybe talk to him first? Like tell him it’s okay and stuff? Because he’s sure you’re gonna hate him forever if he ever even breathes the same air as me again.” You put up your most convincing puppy eyes.

“How can he think that?! Jesus Christ, I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank God” You let Rowoon go for now, hoping that everything will be okay.

 

You’re awake by 9am the next morning, checking your phone to see where the noise that woke you was coming from, when you see you have 6 unread messages from Taeyang.

[From: Taeyang]  
[9:08am] i’m cryihnh  
[9:08am] i’m sorry i wasn’t going to send that message but i accidentally pressed sent and  
[9:09am] jfc im dumb asf im so sorry  
[9:09am] anyway um... rowoon talked to me... he called me an idiot... and told me he loved me and could never hate me and i... i got mixed feelings now but um.... he basically told ‘go get her’ and so here i am...  
[9:10am] so do you maybe kinda yknow wanna.. um... hang out? like.. just u and me.. someday?  
[9:11am] shit sorry im gonna shut up now youre probably asleep anyway skjhshg

You smile so brightly and for so long that your face starts to hurt. He really is cute.

[From: You]  
[9:25am] are you asking me on a date?

[From: Taeyang]  
[9:25am] is your answer yes?

[From: You]  
[9:26am] obviously, idiot

[From: Taeyang]  
[9:26am] then yes, mam, im asking u on a date 😅  
[9:27am] ok but srsly... i don’t know if this thing between us will work out or not but im willing to try if you are!

You cant help but grin again.

[From: You]  
[9:28am] guess i have a date then!  
[9:28am] do u have anything in mind? 👀

[From: Taeyang]  
[9:29am] hmmmm lots actually 💦 glad u asked!  
[9:29am] netflix and chill? 👀

[From: You]  
[9:30am] TAEYANSGGSHSJ  
[9:30am] oh my god im being sERIOUS

He’s unbelievable. You love it.

[From: Taeyang]  
[9:31am] hehe  
[9:31am] but srsly, i’d like to make u dinner   
[9:32am] you could come to my place. like my actual place, not the dorm, this time  
[9:33am] i was partly joking abt netflix and chill 😜 but itd be fun if you came, we could watch something fun afterwards yknow  
[9:35am] if you want to, obviously. i don’t really know what u like but im pretty good with anything so just tell me if u’d prefer to have a picnic or a fancy dinner or yknow just go to the movies or whatever

[From: You]  
[9:36am] what u suggested sounds great, really. i didnt know u could cook  
[9:37am] we can leave the picnic for another day, its a great idea

[From: Taeyang]  
[9:37am] i mean, i’m no Rowoon but i’m pretty decent in the kitchen, i think  
[9:38am] hmmmm so ure already thinking abt other dates?? 

[From: You]  
[9:39am] i’ll have to see if you deserve it first... based on the first one! hehehe

[From: Taeyang]  
[9:40am] very funny!!!  
[9:41am] anywayy, when are you free?

[From: You]  
[9:42am] well... i still don’t have any evening plans this week, so whenever you can is fine

[From: Taeyang]  
[9:42am] ok great! i have practice today until 8:30pm, but tomorrow i leave the studio at 5 so it’d work out! you could meet me there at 6 or i could pick you up before that, what do u think?

[From: You]  
[9:43am] i think i’ll meet you there at 6, can u text me the address?

[From: Taeyang]  
[9:44am] sure! i’ll see you tomorrow then! i’m excited :)

[From: You]  
[9:45am] i am too! see you :)

After putting your phone down, you spend the rest of the day basically grinning all the time while doing house chores and some work you had left.

The next day, you wake up to another unread message from Taeyang, but this time it’s just a cute “morninggg 🥰” which almost makes your cheeks hurt from smiling all over again.

The day goes by pretty fast. You had a doctors appointment in the morning, so you left the house early. You decided to do some grocery shopping after lunch as well, so when you arrived home it was a bit late already. You take a quick shower, but spends too long choosing what you’ll wear. Luckily though, by 6, you’re ready.

At exactly ten past six, you text Taeyang, telling him you’re getting in the car to go, for which he replies with a cute “okay, cant wait to see you!”

Taeyang’s place is around 10 minutes driving from yours, which is not really that far, since you both live in a big city. When you arrive, the first thing you notice is that it’s a really nice house. Apparently not too big, but comfortable enough. You walk to the door and knock on it. It takes only a few seconds for Taeyang to open it.

“Hey!” He greets you with a warm smile. “Come in.” He looks amazing as always. He’s wearing a long sleeved black shirt — which you think might be a little too fancy for the occasion, but it looks great on him, so you’re not complaining — and jeans. His hair is kinda messy, but it adds to the more casual look, and you think it makes him look even hotter.

As you walk inside, you notice the house is as beautiful inside as it is outside. You think that it’s much better than yours, actually. And also much more tidy and well organized.

“You like it?” Taeyang catches you looking around and asks, the beginning of a smile on his face.

“Yeah, a lot, actually. It’s beautiful!” You tell him, looking at his face now.

“Thank you.” He laughs a little while looking down. “I had to save up for a long ass time to be able to afford it. And my parents still had to help me. Being an idol isn’t so easy unless you’re from the big three, you know?” You nod and he gives you what you think is a sad smile. There’s probably a lot more to the story, but you don’t think it’s your place to ask. And you also don’t wanna ruin the mood. “But anyway, I’ve just finished organizing everything in the kitchen. You wanna help me cook or do you prefer to just watch? You can also stay in the living room while I cook if you want to, it’s your choice really.” He asks, putting his apron on.

“Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t let you do all the work by yourself! Besides, I love cooking as well. I’m not the best at it, but I enjoy it.” You tell him with a smile.

He asks if you’d rather have traditional Korean dinner or something different, for which you choose the latest option, since it’s for a special occasion. And with that you spend the next 45 minutes cooking some Italian dish Taeyang had found the recipe for online. 

Actually, you barely manage to finish it alive. You were so used to the Taeyang you knew before, that you didn’t realize how funny he could actually be. You spend at least half of the time laughing of the bad jokes he tells you, and you make him laugh when you tell him some as well. At some point he puts on some music and tells you about how he’s met a few of the artists, saying which ones are his friends and which ones he doesn’t like... All in all, everything is perfect.

When dinner is finally ready, you help him set the table, and you both start eating in silence, but a comfortable one.

“It actually tastes great, oh my God!” You tell him, honestly surprised.

“And you’re surprised?! I told you I was an extraordinary cook!” He shoots back, pretending to be offended, but ends up laughing right away.

“Shut up” You laugh together with him.

After you finish eating, you offer help with the dishes, but Taeyang says it’d just be a waste of the short time you have together, so he just drags you to the living room to watch something on netflix.

“So, anything you wanna watch?” He asks, looking through the movies on the big tv screen.

“Um... I don’t know? What genre do you like the most?” You ask, looking at him.

“Well, I like pretty much everything... From super hero movies to romantic comedies. My favorite movie is probably Back To The Future though, but you’ve probably watched that already.” When you give him a ‘not really’ look, he only stares at your face, mouth opened in disbelief. “You haven’t?!”

“Never really had the opportunity to.” You shrug.

“Well, now we know what we’re gonna watch tonight.” He smirks and types the movie name on the screen.

The movie starts and you’re completely focused on it. That is, until Taeyang decides the space between you was too big, and moves closer, putting a blanket over both of you. 

“You’re shaking! It’s cold, come here.” Well, he’s not wrong. It’s winter after all, and you weren’t exactly wearing the warmest of clothes.

“Oh, thanks.” You move closer as well.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. The movie is great, and when it ends, you make sure to tell Taeyang all of your theories, also letting him know that you need to watch the sequels, because the cliffhanger at the end was too much for you to handle.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind watching the second and the third one again, you know?” He says, a smug look on his face.

“That’s good then, because I wouldn’t mind having someone to discuss my theories with either.” You smirk. 

“Does it mean I passed the test today and we’re having date two?” He asks, grinning.

“Guess so.” You smile back. “But for now... I have to go. I have to wake up early tomorrow, so I’ll be heading home.” You tell him, but you don’t really wanna go.

“Oh, okay. Let me walk you to the door.” He says, standing up from the couch while you do the same.

He goes to the door but before opening it, he stares at you for a while and says “It’s good having you here, you know? I’ve wanted this for so long... It was perfect, thank you for coming... And for giving me a chance.”

You look down and laugh shyly. “You’re welcome, Tae. I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for inviting me.” You look back at him. “I’m looking forward to our next dates.”

“Yeah...” He stares at you for a few more seconds, you’re actually getting nervous now. You thought he would try to kiss you tonight, but you think he’s as nervous as you are and even more unsure, because of everything that happened this past week, so maybe he won’t.

He shakes his head a little, as if he’s trying to recompose and opens the door.

“Hm, it’s snowing a little, so be careful, okay? And let me know when you get home.” He tells you, the ghost of his hand on your shoulder as if he’s suddenly scared of touching you.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” You start walking away. “See you!” You wave at him and he gives you a smile before closing the door.

You start walking to your car, you didn’t park it too far, but you’re glad you brought your coat with you because it’s really, really cold.

As you’re getting closer to your car though, you hear footsteps behind you. You’re too scared to look back, the street was completely deserted just a minute ago. You’re actually shaking now, and you don’t know if it’s out of fear or cold anymore.

You walk faster now, but the footsteps seem closer and-

“Hey, wait!” What?! Is that- Taeyang?!

“What the fuck, Taeyang! You scared the hell out of-“ You couldn’t finish your phrase though, because suddenly Taeyang is a little too close to you. “W-what are you doing?” You ask, you’re still trying to process what’s happening.

He goes silent for a moment, just staring at you. Under the street lights, his face looks even more beautiful, his eyes shining brighter, like the stars. 

He puts a hand on your face again, just like he did to wipe the tears from your cheeks last time, thumb slightly caressing it, and takes a step closer to you. “Can I?”

You take a deep breath and reply  
“Yes, please... It’s cold.” Making him laugh a little.

“I’ll have to fix that.” And then he’s kissing you. It’s completely different from the first time. This time, you can actually feel everything. It’s a much more passionate kiss, and it goes on and on for what feels like ages, your mouth opening up for him easily.

When he finally breaks the kiss, you’re both breathing heavily.

“Wow, I-... Okay, I wasn’t expecting that.” You press your fingers against your mouth slightly, laughing.

“Well, I just thought, why not right?” He caresses your cheek once more before taking his hand off your face and taking a step back. “Take care, babe” He smirks.

“You tease!” You say in disbelief. 

He just shrugs and starts walking a way, laughing.

You get in the car and just sit there for a few seconds, thinking.

You think you can get used to it. To Taeyang. To this feeling of excitement whenever you see him. You think you can share your happiness with someone else now. Maybe Rowoon was right, and you both really were always meant to be. You can’t be sure about what the future holds for you, but you’re excited to find out.

 

 

EPILOGUE

 

You catch yourself thinking about your life and the people around you while driving home after work. Today marks exactly two years since your first date with Taeyang. If you said not much changed since that day, you’d be lying.

You have to admit, dating an idol hasn’t been easy. You couldn’t really go public, even though most korean fans basically already knew about you two — they just didn’t want to admit it — and you don’t have as much time with him as you wish you had. But at the end, it’s okay. Because you found in Taeyang, something you didn’t know you needed or wanted. You found comfort, you found love. He’s sacrificed so much for you, and you can’t even begin to tell him how thankful you are for him. Being with him never gets boring. You always find something to laugh — or to fight — over. Your relationship is far from perfect, you fight for stupid things sometimes and you have disagreements, but that’s normal, isn’t it? Your mind is filled with memories of the times Taeyang took you out to dinner, or the ones he tried — without much success — to teach you how to dance, or the ones you surprised him with little gifts here and there when he came back from concerts or tours and you knew he was exhausted... All in all, you think your life is much happier now, and Yoo Taeyang is part of the reason why. 

As for your best friend... Rowoon looked happier than ever as well. You laughed at the thought. You personally think Rowoon had been luckier than you, in some aspects. He’s actually dating one of his band mates now, which means he gets to spend a lot of time with the person he loves. You’re kinda jealous of that, but after everything he’s been through, you think he deserves nothing but happiness. 

You miss him and Taeyang a lot when they’re away.

You finally arrive home, parking the car in front of the house. When you get to the door, you just knock on it instead of looking for the keys, you know Taeyang is there.

“Coming!” You hear from the other side of the door. There he is.

You hear the door open and immediately start grinning when you see the mess your boyfriend is. He’s probably finishing cooking, his hair is all over the place and he’s actually sweating. You don’t blame him, it’s a hot day today.

“Hey, babe!” He kisses you briefly. “I’m almost done with dinner, can you start setting the table for me?” He asks and walks back to the kitchen.

“Yeah, of course!” You laugh a little at him being so euphoric. “What are you so happy about?” You ask, hanging your coat behind the door and hoping he‘s able to hear you all the way back from the kitchen.

“What?! Can’t I be happy anymore?! Plus, it’s our anniversary!”

“Sure you can!” You walk into the kitchen, kissing him on the cheek before taking the table utensils and moving to the dinning room to set them. 

After a couple of minutes Taeyang finishes everything and goes to the living room to check on you.

He sits right beside you on the couch and sighs. Then without any words, he kisses you. You kiss him back immediately, opening up for him when his tongue asks for entrance. After a while, he uses his hands to move you from the couch onto him, without breaking the kiss, because the position you two were was really not the most comfortable. So now you’re sitting on him, he grabs your hair so it won’t fall on your face and he knows you love it. And knowing Taeyang like you do, you know it won’t take long for you to be grinding against a full hard-on either.

“Hey, you wanna finish this in the shower?” He breaks the kiss and smirks. “I’m feeling kinda gross right now.”

“Hmmm, that’s actually tempting, you know?” It’s really hot now.

“Well, then just come with me.” He cocks his eyebrows.

“But I’m also hungryyyy...” You whine. “Can’t we eat first? And then we can do whatever you want.”

“Hmmm, anything, huh?” He fake sighs, as if it was the hardest decision ever. “Okay, then! Let’s eat.”

You sit opposite to each other on the table, and start to eat slowly while talking about anything and everything. He asks about your day and you tell him.

“What about you? What happened during this week of promotion? I was so busy with work this week, I couldn’t really keep up with everything.” You regret that. You usually monitor SF9’s comeback stages when you can, it’s just something you really enjoy doing, their music is great and Taeyang likes to hear your opinions on his dance and performances.

“Well, about that... You asked why I was so happy today, right? So, um... Remember I told you we were never going to get longer breaks if we didn’t have a music show 1st win?“ He looks serious now, out of a sudden.

“Yeah...?” You’re confused. Of course you know that.

“We did it.” He’s suddenly grinning.

“W-what?” You blink a few times and shake your head, as if trying to understand. “You won?!” If Taeyang’s fooling you, you’re gonna kill him.

“We did! We finally won!” He won’t stop laughing now, his eyes are teary as well.

“Oh my God, Taeyang!! I-I don’t even know what to say oh my God!” You immediately stand up to hug him. “Good job, baby, I’m proud of you! I told you you could do it!” He hugs you as tightly as he can. “You should’ve told me sooner! Why didn’t Rowoon tell me either?!”

“I asked him not to, so I could surprise you.” He tells you, breaking the hug but looking right at your eyes, hands caressing your face. “Also... You know that was our last week of promotion, right? Which means I’ll have at least a whole week to spend with you now!”

“God, fucking finally! I’m so happy for you, baby, really!” You kiss him briefly. “And for us as well, I missed you so much.” You pout a little.

“Did you really? Hmm.” And with that he puts one hand on your waist, the other grabbing your thigh so you’re not touching the floor anymore.

“What are you- oh my God!” You cant help but laugh between the kisses he gives you while he carries you to your room. “I’m gonna fall, Taeyang!”

Moving inside the room, he puts you down on the king sized bed, sitting over your thighs and taking his shirt off, before bending down to kiss you, rougher than usual.

He tries to take your t-shirt off without breaking the kiss, which obviously doesn’t work, so he proceeds to slide his right hand beneath it, gently stroking the undersides of your breasts and then your nipples. He knows how sensitive you are. He loves it.

After a while, he breaks the kiss so both of you can breath again, you’re panting now. He finally manages to lift off your shirt, slowly, and then he’s back nipping at your collarbones, leaving hickeys on his way down. Your body trembles with every touch.

He starts kissing and licking his way to your panties, and when he finally slips them down, you’re already wet for him.

“So good for me, huh? Such a good girl.” He says, making you moan a little.

He then grabs your thighs and proceeds to lick your entrance and your clit, making your whole body tremble, but he holds you still. After a few moments, he inserts two fingers into you, and you cant help but bend your head back in pleasure, covering your mouth so you won’t make too much noise.

Taeyang notices it and leans back on you, three fingers inside you now, but his face is only inches apart from yours.

“You know I like it when you scream for me.” So he takes both of your hands with his left one and holds them together on the bed over your head.

“God, T-Taeyang... Just fuck me already!” You beg him between moans.

“Please?” He teases you.

“Ah... P-please, Tae.” You’re so fucking gone.

He takes his fingers off you just so he can slip his own boxers down and grab the condom from the nightstand.

He rolls it down on his erection and the sight makes your mouth water even more.

When he finally buries himself inside you, you do, in fact, scream his name. But he’s so high in pleasure by now that he can’t even tease you anymore. For a few minutes, all you can hear is the dirty sounds both of you are making. It’s too much for you to control. 

“C’mon b-baby, faster, pl-plea... se” You beg him and he proceeds to fuck you even rougher, faster slides each time. 

“Wanna come, baby girl?” He asks you, one hand rubbing your nipples, and it’s just too much now.

“Y-yes...” You barely manage to say.

“Then do it. Come for me.” And you do. For a moment, the adrenaline is so much you think you might pass out. But then Taeyang’s kissing you again and coming inside you as well and you’re drown back to reality.

He tries not to fall over your body, quickly taking his cock off you and throwing the condom out, finally lying down beside you on the bed.

It takes a while for you to recompose. Your eyes are still closed, but you still manage to tease him. “You were really happy today, huh?”

“Guess so. Was it that good?” He asks and although you’re not looking, you just know he has a smug look on his face.

“Nah... Average.” It’s an obvious lie. You just like to tease him.

“Average?! You think you can make me come faster?” He has a smirk on his face now.

“You bet I can.” You look at him and you just know the night is about to be very long.


End file.
